


how long can we stay here?

by liebstes



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Beta read we die like men, Zuko (Avatar) Has Issues, bikes are inherently homoerotic, not really mentioned here but sokka is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebstes/pseuds/liebstes
Summary: zuko gets bad news about his father, sokka comforts him, and they are gay on a bike together.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 169





	how long can we stay here?

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i wrote this when i was h*gh and as the tags stated, bikes are homoerotic. also the quote i used for iroh is actually from Thich Nhat Hanh. sorry if this sucks, i was aiming for like an emotional loving moment that brings them closer but uh, i do not know what I'm doing! :-) 
> 
> drinking game: take a shot every time i say Sokka (actually don't you will literally die)

Zuko was waiting outside the physics hall, feeling like a half-shell of a person. In the middle of lecture, he had gotten a call from Azula saying he would have to testify against Ozai in court, soon. Too soon for comfort. 

He had re-entered class with a glazed-over face and a headache that only came from his sister’s voice. He wasn’t ready to face his father. Even though the hearing was over tax evasion and fraud, Zuko knew that simply seeing Ozai’s face would only bring back memories of trauma, of a backhand slapping his cheek, his mother sobbing, catching Azulas’ face as she sees Ozai about to burn him.

The thing was, he had to testify. He had to be sure Ozai was put in prison and Zuko never had to look at his face or hear his voice ever again. He thought of Uncle’s voice telling Zuko how strong he can be, how courageous. Zuko had always doubted that, but he thought he had better be strong and courageous now.

He had texted Sokka once he had returned to the lecture, phone hidden under the table. He told Sokka that he wasn’t in the mood to go out tonight, and asked if he could reschedule their date. He had then realized he had been with Sokka long enough for his boyfriend to catch him when Zuko was being vague or dismissive as a sign of him needing help. Sokka immediately said he would give Zuko a ride home from campus, even though he was already at their apartment twenty minutes from school. Naturally, Zuko refused and deemed it unnecessary. Even more naturally, Sokka ignored him. 

That’s why he was waiting outside, even though he told his boyfriend not to come. He knew Sokka was a sap and wouldn’t stand for Zuko being moody alone. He probably was gonna order them Zuko’s favorite noodles for dinner. Asshole. 

Although Zuko always made fun of it, he was glad that Sokka seemed to care about him too much, grateful to finally have a healthy relationship outside of his with Uncle. He still felt like he didn’t deserve Sokka’s praise and affection, but was glad he seemed so determined and genuine. 

He glanced around the empty stretch of campus around him. His physics class was only offered at night, and by the time he got out the sky was black, littered with stars, and the university empty and quiet. It was unnerving, seeing a place so bustled with life and people scuttering around during the day, to seeming so... fragile. Empty. 

He turned his gaze when he heard the soft clunking of Sokka’s bike gears. It had almost become like white noise to him, he had gotten comfortable during all the times Sokka had slowly biked beside him as Zuko walked home from school, back when they had started dating. 

Zuko gave Sokka a soft smile when he pulled up but obviously was not convincing Sokka. 

“Are you okay? Did something happen in class?” Sokka asked, walking forward and grabbing Zuko’s wrist gently. 

Zuko wanted to lie, say everything was fine, put up a ruse the whole night in order to keep Sokka shielded from the utter shit that was his family. Unfortunately, he couldn’t. Not when Sokka was looking at him so concerned and sympathetic. He felt his eyes grow wet when he managed to open his mouth and began to speak. 

“I… Azula called me.”

“What? Why did she do that?” 

Zuko wrapped his arms around himself, feeling stupid for having a breakdown in front of his boyfriend of 2 years at school at 10 pm. “She was updating me about Ozai. His hearing is being pushed sooner. And I’ll have to testify.”

Sokkas face fell, and Zuko started crying even harder at the sight. Stupid, he shouldn’t have told him, now Sokka will just stress out and-

“I… I’m so sorry. This is so unfair to you. But it’ll be okay, you know that, right? I’ll be there for you, and I don’t expect Iroh to leave you alone for a second. I know this sucks. But, it’ll be alright, Zu.” 

Zuko took a deep sigh. “I know it will be. I just… hate this. Hate that he’ll see me and just think I’m weak, hate that I have to look at him again.” he grabbed Sokka and pulled him into a close embrace. “Why can’t I just lounge in bed with you all day playing video games.’

Sokka gave a quiet laugh, gently pecking Zuko on the cheek. “I don’t know Zu, but you know I’ll send a complaint to whoever’s in charge. How does going home and ordering in Lee’s noodles sound?” 

Zuko gave a quick ‘yeah’ before grabbing his bag and going to Zuko’s bicycle, situating himself on the rear rack where one would usually place their bag, but Sokka used it as a boyfriend-carrier. 

Sokka started off, wobbling at first to the additional weight but quickly stabilizing, heading to the east end of campus. Zuko’s right hand gripped onto the end of the rack, and his other around Sokka’s abdomen. He leaned his head against his boyfriend's back, feeling his muscles move and the warmth his skin held. He closed his eyes, just listening to Sokka’s breath and his stupid noisy gears. He could stay here forever. 

The back of his mind quickly reminded him, _’but you cant’_. He knew that he could eat noodles while watching old TV shows with Sokka tonight, but tomorrow would still be the same. He’ll still have to face his father and Azula, still have to deal with their harsh and strict expectations while trying to find himself and who he is. He won’t be sitting on the back of Sokka’s bike, watching the grass in the sidewalks wave in the wind, holding onto the man he loves the most. He won’t hear the clunking of the bike gears, feeling the softness of Sokka’s t-shirt. 

He can hear Uncles’ voice, _Life is available only in the present moment; if you abandon the present moment you cannot live the moments of your daily life deeply, nephew’_. 

He grips Sokka just a tiny bit tighter. Zuko decided it doesn’t hurt to appreciate this moment. To savor the love he feels for Sokka and the love Sokka has for him. The protection he feels, balancing on the back of Sokka’s old bike, heading home. To _their_ home.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! i absolutely love kudos and comments, please give me feedback and let me know if there are any mistakes!


End file.
